Fighting Fate
by RHC RR
Summary: In a world enveloped in fighting between humans and youkai, one pair finds themselves drawn together. But will the ongoing war doom them to a fate of star-crossed lovers, or will they transcend and find a happiness neither has known?


**Title**: _Fighting Fate_  
**Author**: Round Robin - scottishfae  
**Fandom**: Inuyasha  
**Pairing**: Inuyasha x Kagome  
**Chapter Rating**: PG-13 (for language)  
**Summary**: In a world enveloped in fighting between humans and youkai, one pair--a human miko and a hanyou soldier--find themselves drawn together. But will the ongoing war doom them to a fate of star-crossed lovers, or will they transcend and find a happiness neither has known?

**Round Robin**:  
The RR group can be found at The Readers Have Chosen.  
**The Order**: scottishfae, The Lady Meow, Cataclysma, Scarlet Kitsune

* * *

Chapter One

The night was quiet. Not even the nocturnal creatures dared to make a noise; not when a battle was so close. Kagome sat at the top of a large rock outcropping looking out over the quiet plains to the horizon. She saw the yellow and orange hues before she heard the powerful blasts and felt the tremors they left on the land. Beside her sat Sota, her younger brother, also watching the battle with awe. Their grandfather and mother were in the shrine keeper's house--their home--preparing for what was to come.

The Higurashi family had taken care of the _Goshinboku Gongen_* shrine for generations, long before the youkai war had broken out. Humans and youkai respected the shrine for its history and power and that respect alone kept the holy grounds from being dragged into the war. Everyone, regardless of species, were helped if they should stumble upon the shrine, and no one dared to refute this decree. The _Goshinboku _was a sacred tree; a tree that connected the realm of the Earth, with the realm of the Heavens. It was a direct connection with the gods in the sky, and not even youkai dared to threaten the gods.

"Kagome," a quiet, feminine voice called.

She looked behind her. Her mother's petite figure stood on the lowest of the rocks. Her face was hidden in shadows except when another blast lit up the sky. Her eyes were engulfed with sorrow and fatigue. Thousands had been lost to the war--including her husband--and it had no ending in sight. In her hands she held a basket filled with strips of cloth. Kagome already knew what they were for. "Yes Kaasan?"

"Would you please take your brother inside. Your grandfather thinks there will be rain soon."

Kagome nodded, listening to her brother moan at being shuffled inside. He knew the code just as much as she did. The first of the injured would be arriving soon, and both of the elder Higurashi thought that Sota was not quite ready to be exposed to some of the horrors of war. She stood on the rock and stretched, watching the light show for a little longer before turning to her younger brother. "Let's go," she said, holding her hand down to pull him up.

The pre-teen stood up with the help of his sister. His eyes never left the horizon. Even at 12, he had friends who were already fighting. Kagome did too. She lost how many of her childhood friends she had helped to patch up and mend after a battle. And how many she had helped buried.

"You think they'll be getting here this soon? That fight is pretty far off."

Kagome shrugged. "I think Ji-san just wants to make sure you don't stumble upon anything."

"I've seen dead bodies before," Sota protested.

"Not like this sweetie," their mother called from one of the smaller shrine buildings.

The battles had been escalating as of recently and they often ran out of indoor spaces to keep the injured. Even the old, rickety well house was used, when necessary.

"I'm almost 13--don't you think I should be helping out?"

The older woman popped her head out. There was a slight breeze and it rumpled her short hair. "No. Not until your grandfather--"

"Says it's okay," he finished.

After losing his only son, the current _Goshinboku Gongen_ priest was very careful to shield his grandchildren. Sota sighed and looked for his sister for help. She just shrugged. Not much she could do against their grandfather's wishes. It had only been 2 years ago, when she was still just 16, when she had been allowed to help. And that was only after a particularly nasty battle where they had no choice but to ask her to help. She still had nightmares.

"You know," she began, as they walked towards the house. "One of these days he's actually going to think it's going to rain and we'll all be incredibly confused."

Sota snorted. He wasn't actually amused, but appreciated his sister's attempt. "We'll all be scrambling to get ready for the incoming patients while he sips tea in his little meditation room waiting for the rain," he added.

Kagome smiled. Across the courtyard from the house, they could see their grandfather moving around in the shrine. He was lighting the lanterns. Electricity was slowly being adopted into most human homes, but the shrine was still without it. And probably wouldn't, considering the conservative nature of the eldest Higurashi. "Come on, let's get you inside so Ji-san doesn't freak out."

They turned for the door when they heard a loud thump from the right of the house, in the direction of the _Goshinboku_ . It sounded like a large bag of rotting daikon hitting the ground from an incredible height. A groan from the same direction made them both jump. "Sota," Kagome whispered. "Go get Ji-san."

The younger boy nodded and ran off to the main shrine house. Kagome approached the area where the sound had come from. "Hello?" she called out.

Another groan was her answer. That was all she needed for her natural nurturing instincts to kick in. She rushed forward looking in the streaked darkness for the source of the sounds. She silently begged for...whatever it was to continue making noises. "Who the fuck are you?"

Kagome jumped slightly at the haggard, yet very angry voice that spoke to her. It wasn't uncommon for injured of both sides to be hostile. "I'm Higurashi Kagome, you're at the _Goshinboku Gongen_."

"Fuck," he growled. "I'm miles away from where I need to be."

In the darkness she heard him move. Startled, and worried, she moved towards the sound. It was then the moon parted through the clouds overhead and illuminated the sacred tree. Kagome stopped to stare. Sitting below the tree, with hair as silver as the beams of the moon, was a handsome, young youkai. He was wearing a bright red _hakama_ and _haori_, which she was surprised she didn't see even in the dark. On top of his head were two triangular ears that twitched constantly. He kept his head down. "What the fuck are you looking at?" he growled again.

There were a million things that went through her mind: _who is he? is he hurt? he's so handsome!, someone should wash his mouth out with soap,_...but the only thing that came from her mouth was: "Ears!"

The young youkai sat up straight, ears glued to the side of his head, and his golden eyes staring at her like she was crazy. "Wh-what?"

Kagome blushed brightly, ducking her head to the side. "I-I'm sorry. It's just...you're ears are so cute!"

He continued to look at her like she was crazy. He cocked his head to the side to study her more. In the distance they both could hear the elderly shrine priest hastily digging through something.

"You said this was the _Goshinboku Gongen_, right?"

Kagome nodded. She looked at him through the bangs of her hair. "Are you hurt?"

He shook his head. "Nothing that will kill me."

She looked back up and studied him. She had long learned that most men tried to downplay their injuries, and youkai males were even worse. His clothes, while jostled, were still in tact. The ends of his long, silver hair looked to be scorched. "Are you sure you're okay?"

He made a weird noise at the back of his throat and Kagome had the sneaking suspicion that she was being mocked. He reached over and grabbed a rusty sword. "I'm fine, stupid wench," he admonished.

Using the sword as support, he slowly stood. The young miko walked forward, noticing him wincing as he progressed upwards. "See," he said once he was completely standing.

When he looked up, he was surprised at how close she had gotten. His brows knit; the fact that he hadn't sensed her approach disturbed him. "Shit."

Kagome yelled out as she watched the young youkai's eyes roll upwards before he tumbled forward, unconscious. She hit the ground hard. Her breath was taken out of her as his full weight landed on her. She could hear her family running towards her.

"Kagome!" Sota shouted, the first there.

"He passed out," she explained through wheezing breaths.

Higurashi-san had gotten there next and bent down next to the prone body. "Sota, grab his other hand and help me lift him up."

The mother-son team began at once in releasing Kagome from the obstacle. "Who is this guy?" the eldest Higurashi asked.

The young woman climbed out and off of the ground. She looked at her grandfather and couldn't help but laugh. He was covered in dust and carried a handful of _ofuda_. She doubted they even worked. He repeated his question. "Not sure. Just a random youkai, I guess."

Higurashi-san and Sota were walking away from the tree, bringing him towards the main shrine building. The other two Higurashi followed them. Ji-san was looking at his head in contemplation. "I don't think he's a youkai," he announced.

"No offense Ji-san, but I think you're losing it," Sota interjected. "See his ears? Humans don't have those."

A _geta_ flew past the pre-teens head. "I know that brat," he continued. "I believe he's a hanyou, though what kind I don't know."

"How can you tell?"

Ji-san straightened up. "It is an ability given to someone with great spiritual powers, such as myself."

A snort came from the hanyou. He opened his eyes, though they didn't seem able to focus. "You're full of bullshit, old man."

"Why you," the elder priest began.

"Higurashi-sama!"

The group turned towards the steps to see a young man in Buddhist robes running towards them. Miroku was a traveling priest, if you could call him that. His lust for money and women were well known. For the past couple of months he had taken up residence at the shrine, helping out the Higurashi family as needed. He stopped when he neared them, eyeing the hanyou.

"What is it?" the elderly priest croaked.

"Injured coming. Should be here very soon."

Ji-san nodded. "Miroku, help Sota bring the hanyou to the shrine, then finish setting up there. Kagome--check his wounds.. Sota, once you've helped, go to the house." Sota made to protest, but the Shinto priest stopped him. "Let's go," he said to his daughter-in-law.

She nodded and they both walked off. Sota and Miroku, who had moved to the hanyou's side immediately, moved awkwardly over to the shrine. The height difference between the two healthy didn't help and the injured--now conscious--was being jostled. Kagome ran forward to get a futon out.

"I don't need your help, humans," the hanyou growled.

Miroku snorted. "I doubt that. Seeing that your pupils are different sizes, I'm willing to bet you have a pretty nasty concussion."

"I'll heal."

"From this, yeah. But you feel like you have a fever."

"I'm a youkai, I don't get sick."

Again Miroku snorted. "You're a hanyou, _Inuyasha_, and half-susceptible to illness."

They got him to the shrine and helped him over to where Kagome waited by the futon. The two helped lay him down. "I don't need your fuckin' help."

Inuyasha yelped as he felt a sharp pinch on his right ear. "You watch your language around my brother," she glared down at him.

The hanyou looked at her horrified. "You stupid girl, do you know who I am?"

"No. And even if I did, I wouldn't care."

Miroku laughed. Sota was still sitting just inside the door, watching the hanyou carefully. Miroku was busy putting out more futons. "Sota, if you're going to stay, help me out," he beckoned.

"Do you know who he is Miroku?" Kagome asked.

He nodded. "Yes. His name is Inuyasha."

"Inu...yasha." She said, letting the name play over her tongue. "Who is he?"

"Hey, dammit!" he pouted. "Don't talk about me as if I weren't here."

"I do. He's the younger brother of Sesshomaru-sama, Taiyoukai of the West."

"_Half_-brother, idiot."

"Half-brother, full-brother, doesn't matter. You're an important person in the youkai world," Miroku chided.

"Kagome?" Sota asked, looking over at his sister.

She was chewing on her lip and looking over to the door. "Kagome?" Miroku repeated, a little louder.

"He can't stay here."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Great, so now you're going to kick me out, stupid bitch. Make up your mind!"

Kagome looked down at him and pinched his ear again. He crowed in pain as her nails dug into the fuzzy flesh. "No. Miroku is right. You're important. There is a truce on the shrine lands, but it's possible someone may ignore that for the chance of killing you."

"Like any weak human could kill me."

"Don't underestimate humans, and anyone who violates the truce will be punished by _Goshinboku_. I don't want that either."

"You want to move him?" Miroku asked.

She nodded, already packing up her medical supplies.

"Where are we going to move him, neechan?" Sota asked.

"Is your room clean?"

The young boy's eyes widened and he shook his head. "We-we're going to bring him in the main house? I thought Ji-san said never to."

"Can't help it. We'll bring him to my room. Quick, Miroku help Sota get him into the house."

"Wait!" Miroku said, dropping the bedding he was carrying. "You're going to let him sleep in your room?"

She nodded.

"Where will you sleep?"

"I doubt I will tonight, and I'll just curl up on the couch when time comes."

"But! That's not fair!"

Kagome looked up at him. "What's not fair?"

"Him sleeping in your room! I've not even gotten that pleasure."

She rolled her eyes. "Baka. Nor will you have it. Now help me out."

Miroku sighed. "Fine, fine. I'll accept this only for now."

"Thank you, now hurry. We can't let Ji-san or Kaasan see us."

The three gathered up their patient--who had been oddly quiet--and supplies and began to sneak their way to the main house.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Sota whispered to his sister.

"I'm not sure."

"Nothing is wrong with me," he growled, though weakly.

"It may just be a concussion, but his fever worries me. It may be poison, or just an illness."

"How are going to treat him?"

Kagome opened the door to the house and ushered them inside. They made their way over to the stairs.

"I think I still have some of that ginger concoction that Ji-san used when I got sick last winter. We'll use that at first. Sota, you'll have to check up on him from time to time and come get me or Miroku if he gets worse. Okay?"

"I'm not sick!"

The group ignored him. Miroku and Sota bgan helping Inuyasha up the stairs. Kagome ran to the kitchen to find the ginger medicine. Once she found it, she ran upstairs to her room. "Put him on the bed. Sota, if you would take off his _haori_. Miroku, you need to get back before someone comes looking."

Miroku nodded, hesitant to leave them alone with the hanyou. "Go!" she commanded again.

She turned to her desk and brought out her medical kit. She mixed the herbal medicine and set it aside. Sota came to stand by her. "Go crawl into bed Sota. Kaasan will come to check on you soon. After that, just come in here every hour or two to see if he's still okay."

The young boy nodded. He looked over at Inuyasha. The hanyou looked exhausted but kept his weary eyes on the siblings. "I'll come to check on you in a bit."

"I'm fine kid. Don't worry about me."

Sota smirked. "Doctors orders, sorry."

He left the room, leaving the door open after him.

"Here," Kagome said, holding out a glass of liquid. It had once been water but was now saturated with a ground, herbal substance. Inuyasha winced.

"Yeah. It's gross, but diluting it in water helps with the taste."

"Don't need it."

"Is your head aching?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Well, if nothing else," she explained. "This will help rid you of that. Now drink."

He hesitated, but--with great effort--brought his hand up to grasp the water. He sucked in a deep breath before downing the mixture. He gagged as it went down. "Damn, that shit is nasty."

His eyes widened at what he said and tucked his ears against his head. "I agree."

He was surprised at her lack of response to his cursing.

Kagome rushed back to her desk, with the glass, to clean up and pack her supplies again. Once done she walked around the room and gathered various items into a bag. "Do you need another blanket?" she asked.

Inuyasha shrugged, knowing she couldn't see. It didn't seem to matter as he was brought one anyway. "Is you favorite colour pink or something?" he asked, eyeing the blanket.

"No. It's just what I was bought growing up, and we don't have the money to redecorate. But it's okay, I can deal with a little pink."

"A little? It's like someone vomited in here?"

Kagome turned to him. "Your vomit is pink?"

"Well...no."

"Uh-huh. You need to work on your metaphors."

"Shut up."

Kagome giggled.

"Stupid bitch."

She glared. He glared back.

Kagome sighed and turned again to continue gathering things. He was getting tired just watching her.

"You know," he said, groggy from the medicine he'd been given. "The _Goshinboku_ isn't a person, just a tree."

"Huh?"

She turned towards him, bringing her desk chair to sit next to him.

"You said earlier, that 'they'll be punished by _Goshinboku_' but it's a tree."

Kagome smiled at him. He yawned like a puppy, his tongue curling between his sharp teeth. "That's what everyone thinks, but it's not true. _Goshinboku_ is a great spirit that protects all that come to this shrine, and our family."

"Didn't work for your father, did it?"

Kagome was shocked into stillness. "What do you know about my father?" she snapped.

"You look like him, and you're kind like him."

"What?"

"The battle at Saru, a couple of weeks before he died, a human man named Higurashi helped me. Youkai despis hanyous as much as they do humans, but we make good fighters, so we're tolerated. Except, I'm not."

"It probably has something to do with that foul tongue you have."

"Shut up wench--"

"See!"

"_Anyway_, he helped me. I remember him because he told me to go to the _Goshinboku Gongen_ if I ever need refuge. That his father, and wife, and children were here, and they would take care of me, even if I was a hanyou."

"Is that why you're here now?"

Inuyasha snorted. "I'm not stupid. No one likes hanyous."

Kagome's brows arched. His eyes were closed now. "You're very cynical, you know that?"

"Cynical? What the fu'," he yawned again. "d's that mean?"

"We'll discuss it tomorrow, when you've rested."

"Mmm."

Kagome giggled quietly. She stood and reached for the covers. Bringing them up to right under his chin, she leaned down to kiss his nose--as she had done with her brother since she was twelve. She stood again and walked towards the door. She glance at the sleeping hanyou one last time before turning out the light and closing the door.

Somewhere in the back of his foggy mind, Inuyasha couldn't help but think that he'd just received his first kiss.

* * *

*Shinto shrines always have two names. The first one name (_meisho_) is often based off the either the location of the shrine or the _kami_ (god) that the shrine is dedicated to (or is contained at the shrine). The second is the _shogo_ which has lots of options. Think of the _shogo_ has a suffix, like those attached to people's names in Japan. This particular _shogo_ (_Gongen_) is something that began to be used during the Sengoku-jidai and the practice continued until it was abolished in the Meiji era. It was abolished because it was adopted from Buddhism (where it stands for avatar, or a representation of a god), and they wanted a separation from the two religions.


End file.
